Oliver Wood y el prefecto de Griffindor
by Percy Ignatius Wood
Summary: Las aventuras y desventuras de Oliver Wood y su fantasia el prefecto Weasley... disfrutenlo


**Oliver Wood y el prefecto de Griffindor **

By Percival Wood

Notas del autor: Bien la verdad quise empezar a hacer algo más hardcore con mis personajes favoritos, eso no quiere decir que deje mí otro fic de "Segundas Oportunidades" sin terminar, solo que hare otros trabajos al mismo tiempo, espero y les guste.

Capitulo 1

Oliver Wood, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la noble caza de Griffindor, y sexyboy de Hogwarts, se alistaba junto a su equipo para jugar en contra Slytherin, todo estaba listo, nada podía fallar, Potter estaba listo para el partido, luego de los problemas que tuvo con los dementores en el tren, Alicia y Angelina habían estrenado toda la vacación, mientras que los gemelos Weasley parecían haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos de su hermano Bill luego de su viaje a Egipto.

Oliver no podía evitar sonreír de alegría con la esperanza de que por fin este año la copa sea suya, después de tantos años de lucha, llegaría a cumplir su sueño. Pero desde hace ya dos años, apareció lo que parecía para él otra meta aun mas difícil, que ganar la copa de Quidditch, y eso era conquistar al tímido, solitario, mandón , testarudo, estudioso , y sexy Percival Ignatius Weasley.

Percy y él han sido amigos desde que se conocieron por primera vez en el tren en camino a Hogwarts, amistad que para muchos parece difícil de creer, por la diferencia de personalidades entre los dos, aparte de la naturaleza introvertida de Percy, pero esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo a Oliver, quien siempre vio en él a su mejor amigo, y desde su quinto año, empezó a desarrollar una atracción física por su amigo.

Todo empezó una noche de verano, el calor era insoportable, algo raro en Inglaterra, que por lo general tenía un clima templado, era debido a esos estúpidos muggles y su calentamiento global que había estudiado en la clase de estudios muggles.

_Recuerdo _

Oliver acaba de salir de la ducha, con solo una toalla en la cintura, mientras que el pelirrojo, se terminaba de vestir o más bien desvestir.

"Que pasa Perce, tus hermanos te pusieron polvos pica-pica en tu pijamas de nuevo". Pregunto con una sonrisa picara Oliver.

Percy le lanzo una mirada de fastidio a Oliver, recordando la última vez que eso paso, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al recordar como Fred y George terminaron en la enfermería con los más horribles hemorroides que Madame Pomfrey había visto jamás.

"Esta haciendo demasiado calor para usar pijamas".

"Entonces que piensas hacer, dormir desnudo". Pregunto de pronto inquieto Oliver, quien jamás había visto a Percy, desnudo.

"No, torpe, solo en mi ropa interior". Respondió Percy, terminando de desvestirse, y echándose cómodamente en su cama y agarrando su texto de pociones y leerlo sin darle más importancia a nada más. Mientras que Oliver de pronto se olvido de cómo respirar, frente a él, el cuerpo de 1.85 de su mejor amigo se deslumbraba deliciosamente, Percy tenía un cuerpo delgado, y si bien el no practicaba el Quidditch, si no otros ejercicios de natación en el pequeño lago cerca de la Madriguera; Oliver veía con claridad los abdominales y pectorales de Percy, que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de Oliver, Oliver bajo su mirada hasta las piernas del pelirrojo, apreciando los músculos que había allí. Y cuando puso su mirada, en el bulto que se escondía bajo la ropa interior blanca de Percy, pudo sentir como la baba se le salía de la boca, por lo que podía ver allí el pelirrojo fácilmente podría llevar a los 20 cm, o incluso más, tal vez tendría que verla fuera de esos malditos bóxers para estar seguro.

Oliver siguió parado allí como tonto mirando a Percy, cuando de pronto sintió como la toalla que lo cubría empezaba a resbalarse, el también estaba dando un espectáculo solo que Percy no lo sabía, con el rostro colorado se apresuro rápidamente de vuelva al baño, colocando un hechizo de silencio, y cerrando la puerta con otro, para poder manejar su problemita sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Oliver arrojo la toalla que aprisionaba a su verga de 26 cm, la cual estaba más grande de lo que jamás había visto, una gran cantidad de liquido pre seminal salía de el, Oliver escupió en su mano derecha para lubricarla y sujeto su verga, mientras que con la otra se frotaba sus bolas, para apresurar el orgasmo, solo necesito de unas cuantos vaivenes para terminar, botando más de 5 chorros de semen sobre su pecho y el piso del baño.

Cuando su orgasmo estaba pasando, vio su mano llena de su propia leche, la imagen mental de Percy en la cama le volvió a la mente, y sin dudarlo se metió uno por uno sus dedos a su boca, limpiándolos completamente de leche, imaginando que eran las del pelirrojo.

"Estúpido cuatro ojos". Fue lo único que atino a decir Oliver antes de caer exhausto al piso luego del mayor orgasmo de su vida.

_Fin del recuerdo _

Con el tiempo Oliver acepto su gran atracción hacia Percy, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para atraer al pelirrojo, este había empezado a salir con Penelope Clarewater, dejándolo descorazonado, pero hace poco se entero por el propio Percy de que ellos habían terminado durante las vacaciones, debido a que este había descubierto que se sentirá atraído por chicos en vez de chicas, pero aun sin nadie a quien pretendiendolo, dándole nuevas esperanzas al jugador.

La sonrisa de Oliver si hizo aun mayor una vez ya se encontraba flotando frente a los aros del guardián, mientras veía a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja entre el público.

"Si, este en verdad es mi año".

Continuara…


End file.
